Cyborg Mewtwo: Part 1
"Hey!" said a faraway voice. "Are you okay?" I opened my eyes. "Huh? What's going on?" "Oh, thank goodness Mew's strong life force means you can't die," said the voice. "Oh.....," I groaned. "Noivern, what happened?" "We were engaged in combat against the Empire when Alakazam struck you in the face......repeatedly," replied Noivern. "He knocked you unconscious and you fell off the mountain. Luckily, a group of bushes broke your fall before you got seriously injured." "Wh-what do you mean "seriously"?" I asked. "Well...." That's when I noticed that my back was killing me! My arms felt beyond broken, and I could barely see Noivern! Even my legs hurt like Rumble McSkirmisch had just punched them with his "Super Power Ninja Turbo Neo Ultra Hyper Mega Multi Alpha Meta Extra Uber Prefix COMBO" move. Hey wait, I haven't told you who I am! (Man, Charizard's right, I am an idiot.) My name's Mewtwo, and I exist in a universe where everyone's ruled by an evil empire. I'm leading the rebellion against them, which makes me the Empire's Most Wanted. Basically, they have brainwashed Pokémon working for them, while my team's just a ragtag group of rebel Pokémon. But we do have these awesome laser swords that we use a lot. (Houndoom calls them Light Sabers, but he's the nutjob of the team. He believes in Fairy-types, for cryin' out loud!) "Exactly how many injuries did I get?" I asked Noivern. "Oh, your arms and legs broke, you're half blind now, your backbone's so messed up one wrong move could make you collapse like a flimsy noodle.....Basically you're half dead now," said Charizard before Noivern could answer. I don't remember a thing after that, because I must've passed out again. "Hey, don't look at the bad side," Houndoom said when I woke up. "All we need to do is find a Clefable or a Jigglypuff, get them to use their awesome Fairy-type powers, and BAM! You're good as new!" "Yeah, we've been over this, Houndoom," sighed Lucario. "While you were out cold, I've been working on something that'll help you be even better than your old self." "A giant Band-Aid?" asked Manectric, sitting down and folding his front legs across his chest. "No, I've been building robotic armor! Just gotta get it on Mewtwo without accidently putting him in even more pain." "I know how we can do that!" exclaimed Houndoom, wagging his tail. "All we need to do is find a Clefable or a Jiggly-" Whatever he said next was muffled by Manectric's paw slapping over his mouth. "Just do it so this moron will shut up about Fairy-types," he said. "Ok. Charizard, Noivern, you guys gotta help me out," replied Lucario. "Mewtwo, I need you to stay perfectly still." Well, I stayed as still as I could. Before I knew what was happening, Lucario had already put the body piece on, Charizard had my left arm in an arm piece, and Noivern was attaching something to my tail. "Now, for the rest of this, Mewtwo, you're gonna have to pass out again. Pokémon don't feel pain when they're asleep." "How do you expect me to black out again?!?" I asked impatiently. "Like this," said Manectric, and he hit me in the face so hard he knocked me unconscious......again. After coming to, I realized that I could see great! When I stood up, I didn't collapse like jelly! "Wow, that operation did good things for me!" I exclaimed proudly. "Not just that," said Charizard. "You're now a cyborg Pokémon! You're a Cyborg Mewtwo!" "Try out some of the abilities," suggested Houndoom. Well, I did. The first thing I did was fire lasers from my eyes. Then I zoomed everywhere with wings. Finally, I switched my arm from blaster mode to normal mode. I had all the fingers I used to have! "I should've become a cyborg sooner!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, um, actually, Mewtwo," said Lucario, rubbing the back of his neck. "I actually don't have the tools to waterproof it, so......You can't go into combat against Water-types until I do waterproof it." "So? The Empire uses Fighting-types and Steel-types most of the time. Have you seen a Blastoise or a Feraligatr workin' for 'em? No, and that's as sure as Seviper hate Zangoose." I looked up at the sky. "It's getting late, guys. We should probably hit the sack." "But we don't have any sacks to hit!" argued Houndoom. "Not that kind of sack," sighed Manectric, rolling his eyes. We all settled down for bed. Lucario, Houndoom and Manectric curled up together in one corner of the cave. (Dude, it's their nature, lookin' like dogs and everything.) Charizard breathed fire in a circle on the floor of the cave, snuffed it out, and laid down on it. I went up to a high rock in the wall and laid there, back facing the wall. Only Noivern was awake. He was sitting at the entrance of the cave, staring into nowhere. Noivern has always been the catious one, always watching for danger. But this time he was staring at nothing. Category:Fanfiction